blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzuki
Information The future child of Jin and Tsubaki, along with her older sister Sora. During the events of Continuum Shift, she had arrived from a cauldron and was a little lost for a bit, however, following Ragna jogged her memory for her reasons coming from her possibility: to save her family. After Ragna saved Noel, her possibility ceased to exist, though, her soul allowed her to remain alive, causing her existence to become somewhat of a paradox to where she's unable to age. She is on opposing ends with Sora, and swears to stop her, even if it costs her life. Appearance Uzuki is an average lady with a bit of pudge. She has short red hair with long sideburns. Her NOL outfit is reminiscent to Noel's NOL attire, although she never wears the cloak. She is known for having very thick thighs and said thighs are described to be sorta squishy. (You may thank Yahiko for that bit of info as he dared felt her up one time. Thankfully, she only scolded him) Special Palette Swaps BlazBlue Palette - Ragna the Bloodedge Guilty Gear Palette - Jack-O Valentine Persona 4 Arena Palette - Yukiko Amagi Under Night In-Birth Palette - Orie Anime Palette - Akame Personality Uzuki is a shy, sweet woman. She is kind to everyone she meets and speaks in a soft tone. She believes in emotions playing a key role in resolving conflicts among people, no matter who she may deal with or how complicated the situation is. Many describe her as a calming presence, and few even say she is the very essence of peace. Although she is very shy, Uzuki isn't hesitant on the battlefield, though she simply tries to end matches quickly by knocking the opponent unconcious or distract them. She became interested in Yahiko, whom saved her during her second fight with Terumi, and came to become infatuated with him. Having fought against him a few times opened her mind to what the world was truly like, though, still swore to protect the Amaterasu Unit. In her final battle with Yahiko, she reveals her true feelings for him and her wish to fight him one last time before her soul returned to the Azure. After Centralfiction, being reborn into the new future, Uzuki starts anew, and has no memories of her original self, though, noted by Zukaji, she will most likely turn out the same, save for a few things. Powers & Abilities While not as willing to fight as others, Uzuki proves to be more than just a shy girl seeking peace, in fact, for someone who tries to make peace and avoid conflict, she's very aggressive when forced to fight. Uzuki focuses on both, physical aggression and wearing out her opponent. Her drive, 2nd° Kyo, allows her to inflict a burn status, where for the duration of it's effect, slowly eats away at the opponent's health. Her fire sword, One Dawn, deals the most damage at the base, and she's not hesitant to drive her own fingers into someone. Her Overdrive, 3rd° Sol, sacrifices her ability to inflict burn status effects in exchange for dealing heavy amounts of damage, though, compared to others, she still deals roughly a little morethan average damage, suggesting that even when engaged in combat or enraged, she holds back. At her worst, however, she's capable of incinerating whole bodies, leaving no trace, as seen when she faced fake copies of Hakumen, Izayoi, Izanami, Nine, and Susano'o, all that taunted her for her weakness of holding back. Themes Dying Fire - Uzuki's Theme Bleak Destruction - Uzuki VS Sora One Dawn - Uzuki VS Yahiko Smiles and Tears - Uzuki VS Noel Red Snow - Uzuki VS Jin Asgore no Bergentrükung - Uzuki VS Tsubaki/Izayoi Heaven - Uzuki VS Ragna God of War - Uzuki VS Sora (Final Boss) FLY ME TO THE MOON - Uzuki VS Yahiko (Final Battle) Overdrive: 3rd° Sol - No burn status ability, but in exchange, Uzuki can deal massive damage. Special Attacks - Blazer - Uzuki soars high into the air with One Dawn in flames. - Searing Fists - Lungs forward with fiery fists and knocks the opponent to the ground. - Searing Ruby - Sends a wave of magma stones. - Crimson Dive - Runs forward quickly and choke slams her opponent and releases a burst of fire. - Volcanic Burst - Stabs One Dawn into the ground, sending forward several bursts of lava. Distortion Drives - Ragnarok - Fires a salvo of lasers all at once. - Blazing Star - Shrouds herself in flames and throws her full body forward. Exceed Accel: HEAVY DAY - Kicks her opponent away, charges up One Dawn, then lunges forward with it backhanded and stabs it into the opponent releasing an incinerating explosion. Astral Heat: Pumpkin Pumpkin Grave Incinerator - Uzuki stamps her foot causing a cross made of fire to rise. Then Pumpkin takes over, makes a volcano rise, and makes it erupt violently, incinerating the opponent. Misc - Uzuki loves to cook with Ragna, as this hobby is her only way of reaching to him. She also seems to enjoy feeding him as well, always offering to get him some food whenever they run into each other. She also loves to spend time with her aunt, reading her poems, and shops with her. - Uzuki's Exceed Accel is a reference to Guilty Gear's main protagonist, Sol Badguy, and his Xrd Instant Kill, Branding Breach, and the name of it is a reference to one of the vocal themes, "HEAVY DAY" - Uzuki has a dislike for mushrooms, getting freaked out when she sees one, and fainting if it's a bunch. - Uzuki shares her mother's dislike for war, though, they butt heads about how to avoid it. - Uzuki also seems to struggle with looking at her father in a positive light, having witness his psychotic outbursts whenever her uncle is around, and looks at him as someone obssessed with his own selfish needs. Surprisingly, she even insults him behind his back, and is even willing to fight him to release her bitterness towards him. Between this and her mother sometimes learning of what she's done, Uzuki has a very hard time getting along with the past-present versions of her parents, though, seems to get along better with Hakumen, and even so much as begs him not to throw himself into the Boundary when the events of Central Fiction were over. Hakumen, while at first, tries not to concern himself with Uzuki, shows a caring side to her, and when he eventually leaves to the Boundary, leaves her with, "Be strong for me." This line ends up having an impact on Uzuki, powerful to where she ends up remembering this after being reborn, even with her memory being completely wiped of her previous life. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters